An Accident
by Selestyna Arpa364
Summary: Three times Tsuruga-san falls in love with Kyoko. Cheesy cute oneshot with fluff.


It was an accident. I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't mean to fall in love with her. It didn't happen all at once…it was the little things, the smallest insignificant little things that made me fall in love with her.

Kyoko was at Tsuruga-san's house practicing the scenes they shared for their new drama. Actually, that was incorrect. More accurately, Yashiro convinced Kyoko to go over to Tsuruga-san's apartment because he hadn't eaten anything all day and Yashiro was afraid that 'Ren wouldn't eat at all tonight and not have enough energy for the next day unless Kyoko-chan went over to cook him dinner'. So on the pretext of practicing their scripts together, Kyoko went over to cook for him.

After a delicious meal made by Kyoko, Tsuruga-san and Kyoko began practicing for their first drama together since _Dark Moon_. Time flew by and it was 2 am before they stopped practicing.

"Mogami-san, does anyone know where you are?"

She nodded. "I told Okami-san that I would be late tonight, but she told me she and Taisho-san won a free night at a new onsen, so they aren't even home tonight."

Ren's heart pounded. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. "In that case, why don't you just stay here?"

Kyoko blushed a deep red. "S-stay? Here? With you?"

His ears felt hot as he nodded. "It's so late already and it would take me 30 minutes to drive you home and there is no way you are walking home," he said in response to her protesting mouth. "We can stop by the restaurant tomorrow for clothes before heading to L.M.E. Is that okay?"

Kyoko nodded. There wasn't any reason for her not to stay and this way, she could make sure that he ate breakfast. Tsuruga-san led her to the guest room and gave her a pair of old sweats to sleep in. "Good night Mogami-san."

"Good night Tsuruga-san." He would have liked to hug her, but he was already overstepping his own boundaries by asking her to stay. He turned to his room and went to bed.

His alarm woke him at 7. As per usual, he got up, showered, and wandered into his kitchen to read his script and make some coffee. He was shocked by the sight he found.

Kyoko was in his kitchen, in his sweatpants, in an apron he bought for her, cooking breakfast. The sight was endearing to say the least. He smiled as he walked into the room. "Good morning Mogami-san." Her hair was still damp from her shower and he smelled his shampoo.

She smiled brilliantly. "Good morning Tsuruga-san."

That was the first time he caught himself loving her.

A week later, he invited her over to watch a movie. More specifically he invited her to watch a marathon of the drama they were remaking based on the 1980's hit series _Love Song_.

"Thank you for inviting me Tsuruga-san," she said for the fifteenth time.

"You're welcome Mogami-san. I figured you could use this as reference for when you play Rika, will this help?"

She nodded quickly. "Yes. I know how I'd like to portray her and I'm confident with my Rika, but I was curious how the previous Rika played her part."

He nodded and started the drama. Two episodes in and they were both engrossed. After six episode however, Tsuruga-san felt a light weight against his arm. He looked and saw Kyoko's head gently resting against his arm, she was fast asleep. Tsuruga-san checked the clock on the counter. 1:39 am. No wonder she was asleep. He carefully maneuvered himself off the couch and picked her up bridal style. Almost immediately her hands curled into his shirt and she snuggled against chest. His heart thudded against his chest he thought for sure she could hear it, but she didn't stir again as he carried her to the spare room.

He stared at the bed reluctantly. It felt so nice to have her in his arms. It felt natural. It was relaxing and calming at the same time and he didn't want to let her go. In spite of this he placed her gently on the bed and covered her.

He closed the door to her room and sighed. Holding her had almost been too much. A small part of him wished he could hold her all the time, to cuddle her and not let go…

He shook his head. That was not an appropriate thought. For the second time, he caught himself loving her. And it wasn't the first time that he didn't deserve love. From her or anyone else. No good would ever come from him loving someone.

The third time came while they were on set. Today was a significant day for both of them, for it was the day they were to film their first 'romantic scene'. It was merely a scene where Tsuruga-san held her close, but Kyoko was nervous all the same.

"And…ACTION!"

Kyoko rose from her seat on the park bench, 'surprised' to see Tsuruga-san approaching her quickly.

"Ryusei (Tsuruga-san's character), what are you-" he cut her off as he encircled his arms around her frame.

"AND CUT! Mogami-san, this is the fourth NG you've had today. You need to relax when Tsuruga-san hugs you."

"I'm sorry," she said hastily jumping from Truruga-san's embrace and bowing to him and the director. "I'm so so sorry!"

"Take ten, we'll pick this up after a short break," Director Tsutsui said.

Kyoko was angry with herself. Why couldn't she relax?

"Mogami-san, is there anything I can do to help with this scene?"

"No…I mean yes…I'm not sure…" She bit her lip, trying to think of how best to word her problem. "I'm not used to hugging…it's very uncomfortable and when I try to relax I end up looking stiff."

Tsuruga-san nodded, grateful for her honesty. "Perhaps we should practice? Without the camera."

Kyoko reluctantly nodded. "I'm not very confident with this scene, I'd be grateful for your help."

Without further ado, Tsuruga-san wrapped his arms around Kyoko and just held her. He felt her go stiff. "I apologize for the surprise, but it will be better this way so you don't overthink."

"R-right," she said as her ears turned bright red. They stood there silently for a couple seconds before Tsuruga-san broke the silence.

"Mogami-san?"

"Mm?"

"You're supposed to hug me back."

"Oh! Right…" Immediately her arms clamped around his midsection and he wheezed as she squeezed him. "I'm sorry," she said as she heard his pained grunt. Her arms went to unwind from Tsuruga-san, but his hand on hers stopped her.

"It's fine, keep them there. Just be more gentle." She nodded into his chest and relaxed her arms until they hung almost loosely around his waist. "Good. Hugging me should be no more difficult than holding a beach ball or carrying a pillow." Kyoko smiled at the allusion and adjusted her grip. Tsuruga-san gently moved his hand to the top of her head and patted her hair. "Much better."

Kyoko smiled and moved her head to look up at him. "Thank you for helping me again."

His heart leapt as she smiled at him. They were already so close. And she looked so happy.

And he was a little bit selfish.

"Mogami-san can we practice one more thing?"

"Sure, I'm feeling really optimistic now!"

He grinned slightly, then leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips. Kyoko blinked once, then twice. Then slowly her entire face turned red. "Um…I don't remember reading that in today's script."

"That's because it wasn't. I kissed you for purely selfish reasons and I apologize for being so forward." He only felt regret as he let her go. "I wasn't thinking about your feelings and should have been more conscious of you-" he stopped speaking because Kyoko squeezed him again.

"Mogami-san?"

She had a thoughtful look on her face. "So to clarify, that kiss wasn't for practice."

"No."

"And you kissed me purely because you wanted to."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I am attracted to you."

She nodded. "Okay. Well then to clarify, this also isn't for practice." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him back.

 **A/N: I found this in my old fanfiction folder and decided to make a cheesy oneshot from it. It's fluffy and stupid and that's that, oh well!**


End file.
